To take the Reins
by dsha801
Summary: Prompt where A lonely person sells their soul to Satan to be their friend. And Satan just rolls with it until he realizes at the time of their death he genuinely likes them. Since he can't renege on the contract he takes them to Hell and puts them in a high position of power. (Sq. On the Highway to Hell)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I suck at titles, please someone help me with this one.**

**Okay, as I promised before, I'm writing the sequel of my fic so I can finally complete the second part of the prompt and tie some issues that I haven't solved, but I think you can read this fic without needing the previous one as reference.**  
><strong>Comments, critics, mentions at my grammar, and kudos are all appreciated~<strong>

**(A/N. Soon to be erased: I'm starting this chapter all happiness so you won't want to kill me later)**

* * *

><p>Sam has been out hunting. He doesn't know exactly how it happened, just that once, almost two months back, he read the news on his computer and thought, "That's ghost." Rufus had given him enough tips in how to protect himself from them, how to recognize them, and how to kill them too─ and before he knew it, he was already packing, giving lame lies to Ellen and Bobby about how he needed to travel for a while, clear his head. He was going to call them every night, so please don't worry. Sam had lived most of his life on the road so they understood.<p>

Since being released, they had accepted his desires of standing up for himself. Supportive of the choices he made, sometimes stubborn in their opinions if he needed it. Jo was lucky to have them; they were great parents. And it was that what made him feel guilty about the constant lies Sam kept telling them.

He was aware at how easy had been his first hunt. The body was quickly found, the ghost didn't bother him until the very end when the match was in his hands and he was throwing it towards the bones. It still managed to shove him towards a rock before it burnt though. The second one had been more difficult, a shape-shifter. He was lucky that John had been very insistent in the constant training he had put him and his brother through and that Sam still practiced to keep his body in shape, even more after the demon-kidnapping incident. Lucky that he had learnt how to shot; lucky that he and Dean had been enough of troublemakers, their dad had considered a need to teach them how to stitch someone using a penknife, a sewing needle, and some dental floss.

He didn't care much about the injuries though; the relief pouring in waves from the victims he had found inside the monster's nest was enough. It made him realize why hunters did it. It was worth it. It made him feel useful, so he kept doing it.

And now? Well, now he was lighting his way through what seemed to be an empty tunnel with a flashlight, a Taser ready and held high. He tried to be silent as he walked but the soggy water reached his ankles and the smell sometimes made him cover his mouth with an arm to stop the cough from making itself hear. At least he had already passed the part of the tunnel where he had to bend to be able to fit, but it was the path the map pointed to go so he could reach the service section; the perfect place for a rawhead to be.

He stopped when small, wet sobs where at hearing distance. Turning the corner slowly to reach the sound, Sam almost stepped on a rat, making it cry loudly as it ran away from him. He didn't pay attention to it as he flashed the light on three small kids with muggy faces that pressed together when they saw him. Sam tried to give them a smile, to calm their terrified eyes, but then the eyes widened in horror, the only indication he had that the monster was behind him.

Sam turned just in time to see the leathery hands with claws approaching him. He was going to fire but they both were touching water, it'll kill him. Sam didn't have a chance against monster strength so he used the impact of the rawhead lunging at him to throw him away. His claws brushed his arm but Sam was able to throw him off balance for a moment, enough for him to step on the dry land and shot, the leads hitting straight on his head.

"Don't look!" he said when the kids cried in surprise, his finger never leaving the trigger until the monster started to melt into a puddle of goo.

Sam felt his hand tense, his arm throbbing where the monster had latched at him, but his first movement was towards the kids, kneeling in front of them to check for any injuries. The kids started crying, startled at first, but when they realized that Sam wasn't going to do anything bad at them they hugged him tightly, tears wetting his shirt.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said, repeating the words over and over until they came out of the tunnel, warm sunlight brushing at their skin. The kids were calmer and stopped asking questions when Sam made them sit on the hood of the impala and gave them some energy bars and bottles of water, wrapping a sheet on top of them. He smiled at them and started searching for his phone when a soft cough stopped him; he made sure that the kids were more entertained with their food before turning towards the figure that stood in the opposite side of the impala.

Lucifer didn't speak, but held his phone between his fingers. He mouthed 'I called' before disappearing, his phone appearing on top of the impala's roof.

He also doesn't remember when they started to do this. Just that while he was in his first hunt Lucifer wanted to pay him a visit, only to notice that he wasn't in Sioux Fall. Annoyed and a bit concerned he searched for him before appearing in front of his motel room, knocking. When Sam answered, he was cradling his head with a hand, waiting for the painkillers to kick out. He can recall Lucifer's concern. The impotent expression he had at not being able to heal him, recalls him kissing his wounds, then his forehead, cheeks and finally his lips. Then Sam started to lick his jaw, sucking gently at his neck while a hand under his shirt moved up and up as the kisses became more and more exploring until Lucifer pulled it out, slowly, as if giving him a chance for him to retreat.

Since then, he had middling thoughts of dread and anticipation that accompanied the ache of finishing a hunt.

"The adult aren't going believe us," said the bigger of the kids, a red-haired girl with freckles.

Sam didn't lie. "No, they won't." He moved in front of the kids and bend until they were at the same height, making sure that their eyes were on him. "But I will."

One of the other kids bit his lips when they heard the ambulance close. "What are we going to tell them, then?"

"That a bad guy took you." He snatched a piece of paper and a pen from the glove compartment of the car, and wrote his number on it and gave it to each of them. "I'm sorry I can't help you with more, but if you ever want to talk with someone, call me."

When the ambulance parked near, they took the kids to check on them while Sam told the cops that he was passing by and hear strange whimpers that made him want to investigate.

The good thing about dating an angel was that moving from one place to another was easier. If he wanted, he could take the largest path and drive, but if he asked, he could also make Lucifer to transport him from one place to another. Though he didn't use the easier option a lot, not wanting to take advantage of his powers, but this was an exception. He smelled bad, his back ached at bending for so long in those tunnels, and his arm still throbbed even if there was a bandage covering it.

"You're awfully distracted today, Sam. Are sure you're well?" Lucifer asked, a hint of concern in his tone. Sam swallowed, his breath hitching when he felt the cool breath against his bare chest, managing to completely pull him out of his thoughts, making him focus again at what was happening in the present for a moment. Hands trailed down at his sides, fingers brushing lightly over every rib, tracing down the bone to his back before coming to his chest. Sam shuddered and bit his lower lip when he felt a kiss above his middle, just under his sternum. "If you want I can try to give you a massage?"

Sam scoffed, his eyes were closed, darkness filled his vision, yet he could felt Lucifer's gaze strong on him as if it were a physical touch. "Does it mean that you've learnt how to do it right?"

"Well, how do you expect me to be better if I don't have anyone to practice on?" Lucifer's small-offended sound was just a breath, a puff of cool air that hovered over the burnt skin of Sam's side. He healed. The injury was now small and faint compared to how it had been before, but it was still there. Red and unmarred; sensible. It made him feel more self-conscious when he felt the ghost of lips brushing it. It was the grip on his hipbone, though, gripping him gentle but firm, that stopped him from quivering. "Lucifer," Sam breathed when the angel licked a long stripe from his belly to the edge of his loose pants while Sam's fingers cradled through his short blond hair.

He heard an amused hum. The angel's respiration making the soft hairs on his navel rise as the ones on his arms had done long time ago too. It tickled at the same time it made him contract the muscles in his abdomen. It was usually at that time when his nervousness increased, but Sam swallowed and moved the hand away from Lucifer's hair to clench a fist on the sheets around him.

They were slightly warm; the sunlight that came from the curtains was slim, making them that way. He could felt the soft light easily warming his skin too. He tried to concentrate in that as he felt Lucifer's hands wrapping around the hips, close from the line on Sam's body that his clothes formed, a small step towards nudity. He kept repeating, "I can do it", constantly to himself, even before fingers reached to peek under his pants, not sliding past the waistband but gradually moving them down ─giving him always time.

Sam's respiration became thick, his deep breaths becoming too obvious; and before he really thought about it, his hand was unclenching the sheets and moving to grasp Lucifer's wrist, halting any further movements. "Wait," he at least managed to say.

Lips were again brushing his middle, soft enough that Sam wasn't sure if he had really felt them. The hands didn't continue his examination, deciding instead to move away from his body, to the sides. Sam opened his eyes and looked at the figure that loomed on top of him; fully clothed, pale blue eyes peering over long eyelashes. The pupils blown, just a strip of their true color remained to be seen but, other than that, Lucifer was calm ─his respiration slightly irregular, a fond smile on his face.

He let his wrist go, tense. The usual nervousness filling him as fast as the sweat that covered his body had done. Sam licked his lips and his gaze wandered to other places to look instead of the angel's eyes. "Um, I didn't intend to, well─"

Lucifer moved forward, one steady hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Sam almost sighed in relief. He could do that. They now kissed constantly: when they saw each other after a long time, after a farewell, before and after eating, when Sam was sitting, reading and Lucifer just came to sit next to him… it became something easy, familiar. Easier than watching Lucifer taking his time with every one of the little creases, imperfections, scars on his skin, brushing his lips over them as if they were beautiful; slow and attentive as he tasted every inch of him. As if they were just another part of Sam that he loved.

Lucifer sucked lightly his lip and Sam was enchanted at seen his eyes flashing silver with the angle of the light. He knew Lucifer was kissing him to distract him, and Sam was a little grateful for that. But he still felt defeated, as if he was losing a battle against himself.

That might be why he pulled Lucifer tight into him, chest flushing into one and another as he tangled their legs and Sam deepened the kiss, wanting to enjoy every second his short livid had to offer. Tongue persistent as it licked the inside of Lucifer mouth to taste the power he emanated. The part of him that was all heavenly, but also the other that comes from Hell too. Sometimes he felt overpowered by them, small and fragile, but he had learnt to love them. And Lucifer grunts when he mapped the inside of his mouth was worth it.

Is not as if can't get excited and more that he distracts easily, can't focus entirely in the arousal he can feel before managing to get hard. His mind wanders. So cannot have sex, nor being completely naked in front of Lucifer, but he could do kissing. Actually, he liked to lose himself into it; the small noises they did, the way Lucifer fingers curled through the long strands of his hair to pull him close, closer until he knew their mouths would be swollen and bruised by the end the. And with that, Sam gained more confidence, his own hands moving to undress Lucifer's upper part until they were in the same condition. He knew that if they did it like that, quick and rough touches, Sam would not stop Lucifer from pulling his pants down. His thoughts wouldn't bother him and his doubts would be forgotten.

He palmed Lucifer's half harden cock with a palm, moving unpracticed fingers so he could trace all the length with them, down to his balls, hoping that his movements showed sensuality and determination. But, apparently, they did nothing but show his annoyance and desperation at not being able of offer himself completely in the way he wanted.

Lucifer slowed their kiss, moderated their movements. Long, slender fingers curled around his hand and pulled it away from his crotch, entangling their fingers while soothing every attempt Sam did to continue. After a stroke over his knuckles and a final kiss at the corner of his lips, he retreated.

Sam huffed and narrowed his eyes, watching the soft expression on Lucifer's face as he moved their hands towards his mouth. He kissed the middle of his fingers; then his lips brushed his palm; a kiss on his wrist was next, just above the place he had once cut deep until blood had poured from the gash. Sam let a shaky breath. He remembered flinching abruptly the first time Lucifer had done it ─so quick that he even managed to stun the archangel.

Looking through half lidded eyes Lucifer continuing to trail his nose and lips over his arm, Sam murmured, "I'm sorry."

Lucifer stopped, left one more kiss on his palm before pushing up on his elbow placed for support, coaxing Sam down on his back with their fingers still together. "Sam, stop apologizing. You've done nothing wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't even─" A hand spread on his bare chest, catching his attention. Sam turned towards the eyes looking at him. "You know that I'm not looking forward to sex with this."

"Yeah, I know that," Sam thought as he moved close to Lucifer's body, tucking into the crock of his neck, "but that's also kind of the problem too."

"But you want to have sex too." He glanced up; he had felt Lucifer's body reaction to his many times before. The heavy breaths, the moans, his hips stammering ─how he hardened more against him.

"I want you," he said. "Your soul, your heart, your body. Everything." A hand curled on his arm, the action oddly possessive. "But I'm patient, unlike you." He looked down at him, a playful smirk on his lips. "Besides, what would be the fun in doing it now when you won't last?"

Sam's brows knit together, other time he would laugh, but he was still annoyed. "As if you couldn't erase my pills for an hour without repercussions."

He huffed. "Oh? The independent Sam wants to ask me for help?" An uncomfortable silence fell upon them after the words left his mouth. His fingers retreated from playing with Lucifer's and he moved away, ready to stand.

"Sam." A hand wrapped gently around his wrist. "I'm sorry."

Sam nodded but didn't look him at the eyes. They only discussed once when Sam started hunting, mostly Lucifer trying to convince about Sam how dangerous it was, how he couldn't heal him anymore. He wasn't happy that Sam hadn't accepted him to be his companion ─Sam didn't want to become dependent of him─, because they weren't at the same level because Lucifer could kill a monster with just a snap of fingers while Sam was just a human.

It never escalated to shouts, but with every word they exchanged, he grew tired. He was grateful that Lucifer had stopped talking when Sam had said, "I'll do it even if you don't want." After that he never voiced his displeasure, instead, he started teaching Sam everything. Gave him knifes and all kind of weapons. Showed him protections and incantations, everything he could do to help him. And for that, Sam loved him more. But there were times, few times, when some words escaped Lucifer, wording what Sam already knew the angel thought about hunting alone.

"I've to go to Ellen's. I'll take a shower," he said, walking towards the bathroom, turning on the radio on his way there. It felt too quiet whenever they touched the subject. He undressed and adapted the water's temperature. Once inside it, Sam almost punched the wall. Letting tears mix with the drops of water, trying to be as silent as possible, knowing that an all seeing, all hearing archangel was close. But Sam knew that Lucifer wouldn't enter. He knew that Sam sometimes needed a moment alone, away from everyone. It comforted him in a way knowing that he only had to voice Lucifer's name and the angel would appear next to him in an instant, arms wrapping around his body; but others, it angered him how better boyfriend ─Lucifer for god's sake─ he was than him.

Sam didn't have any more complete bad days anymore, but still bad moments. Some lasted a few hours but they were less frequent, knocking him out more forcibly than before because he was getting use to feel better. Lucifer accompanied him most of those moments, sometimes he just lay next to him until they passed; others, he didn't, accepting that his presence wasn't welcomed at the moment. He understood.

He stepped out of the showers and grabbed a towel to dry before changing, glancing down at his tights for a second, not for the first time wishing that the spell Azazel had casted on him was gone, and he could ask Lucifer to heal the faint marks that were still on his tights. Dreading that it had even taken him weeks to shrug 'easily' his shirt and let Lucifer kiss his skin. It wasn't a problem when it was on his neck, collarbone, or face. But, after all, those were the exposed parts on his skin that he had never bothered to damage, worried that someone may see them.

Some people think that you're sad all the time when you have depression, the truth is that even when sometimes can last days and hours with you feeling like shit; others, can last just a few minutes. Sam now needs to only relax a little, think in other things before he could shrug it off, and feel better. He had found that walking out of the problem for a time could do wonders with his mood.

He opened the bathroom's door, the smell of coffee making him walk to the small kitchen, stopping after entering. "Did you cook?"

Lucifer placed a plate with fried eggs and bacon on the table; with his other hand, he poured coffee in two coups. "Why does it surprise you? It's not so hard."

Sam snorted; glad that the tense atmosphere had dimmed. "So you didn't use sugar this time?"

An indignant scoff escaped Lucifer and Sam was pleased to see small dots of red on his cheeks. Knowing how hardly they showed ─it was difficult to embarrass Lucifer─, Sam leaned to kiss him. From this close, he could see the worry still in the other's eyes. "Sam," he began, but he didn't let him continue.

"Ellen and Bobby are thinking in throwing a little party for Thanksgiving," Sam sat and started eating.

Lucifer didn't sigh, but he looked close to. "Yes?"

Sam nodded. "More like a small reunion in their house; they told me that I could invite some friends." He looked up at him, wanting to see the smile forming. The honest, soft one; the one that came before some remark occurred Lucifer and the smirk appeared.

"Are you inviting me to meet your family Sam?" He expected the smirk in that phrase, but it wasn't there. His eyes were still soft at the sides, his smile tender. It made him feel lightheaded and content.

He cut a piece of bacon to distract himself. "Well, I wouldn't call it like that."

The smirk now appeared. "Don't want me to come with flowers at your doorstep, all in suit, to ask for Ellen and Bobby's approbation?"

"Okay, that's it. Not more of those old romantic movies to you." He pointed a fork at him. "And you always wear a suit." Well, that wasn't entirely true, since long ago that Lucifer had started to wear other things; when he came he was in his usual pristine white suit, but then he waved a hand and changed for something more casual for Sam's sake, making it look more approachable, but not less otherly.

"That wasn't a no," Lucifer totted, clearly enjoying annoying Sam. "You already know my family, is only fair."

Sam licked his lips and his eyes dropped for a moment. "Do you really want to? I mean, introduce you as my, uh, boyfriend?"

"If you feel comforta─"

Sam looked up. "No, I mean it. Do you want to? I appreciated that you want to look for me, I really do, but I don't like you suppressing your desires because of it." He set his fork aside. "Our relationship isn't a secret or anything, so do you want them to know?"

Sam didn't mention that, while he could introduce Bobby and Ellen to him, he wasn't sure if he could introduce the whole real persona that was Lucifer. The one that damned the souls to Hell.

Lucifer looked carefully at his face, absorbing every emotion Sam displayed before blinking. "I want everyone to know about us, Sam. But yes, your family is more important to me."

Sam swallowed. "Then you can tell everyone you want."

He didn't liked much the way Lucifer's eyes lit with mischief at those words, but he did when he whispered, "I promise you to go."

* * *

><p>Attending a bar wasn't that difficult when you already had years of practice in doing it. Sam had helped Ellen many times in all the time he had lived with her. Dean was always more into giving a hand to Bobby than being with Ellen, but─ Actually, Sam always thought that under all that respect Dean had towards her, there was a sadness in there too. As if it hurt Dean being near her. Sam never understood it, but he didn't remember their mother all too well like Dean either. So, instead of being in the Singer Salvage, Sam had spent more time with Ellen in her bar. Learning more things with every year it passed. Now he wasn't only good at serving, but he also understood all the inner workings of a bar and he enjoyed it.<p>

What he didn't enjoy much though, was dealing with the people that had had too much drinks and were hard to tell to stop. Some showed anger, pleaded, and the kind; Sam had seen it all. But from all the types that existed, the one he had always liked were the funny ones. The ones that you weren't bothered that would start a fight. Like this one.

"Come on, ask me one question and I'll answer. I swear 'mnot drunk at all." Even as the man said that, his movements were sloppy.

"You've drank two bottles already."

The man scoffed. "Please, this?" he pointed the whisky. "That's just to hose my throat. Come on, er, what was yur name?"

"Sam."

"Sam, one question, just one." He pulled one finger up for more emphasis.

He sighed and looked to his surroundings. The bar was empty; he and the man were the only ones left. Well, them and Lisa, who was just coming from the back. After his release, Ellen had accompanied him to the hospital with little Jo for his meds, they were going to go and buy some groceries after and they had met again, made a small conversation and she mentioned how hard was to find a job. Ellen then offered an empty spot she had and here they were.

Sam turned towards the man. "Okay, one." He tried to think in something easy that whoever could have answered while being sober, but not hard enough for a drunk. "How many stars the flag has?"

A snort came from behind. Sam looked over his shoulder, and there was Lisa, a bottle on her hand. "I'm afraid that you've to be a little harder with this one," she said and poured some of the golden beverage in the previous, empty small glass. She didn't fill it. "Still, it doesn't matter. He's going to win."

The man looked close to fist bump as he started drinking. "A wise woman," he pointed.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, it's better if you lose with your dignity intact, Sam." She then glanced at the man. "But this is the last one, Ash."

"Hey, I finished a job. It's the least I deserve."

Sam chuckled and started shaking his head, but stopped when he heard the bell's door. Turning his head towards the sound, Sam saw Lucifer walking towards them in slow confident steps.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed now."

Lucifer was looking at him but he glanced towards Lisa upon hearing her voice. Sam could almost feel her stiffening next to him at being under Lucifer's gaze. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just looking for Sam." Returning his eyes towards him, Lucifer asked, "Ready to go?"

Sam felt his cheeks warming as he looked down. He was glad that the door was open and let some of the cool air brush against his skin. "Uh, yeah, I just need to grab some things. " He then turned towards Lisa. "Can you close for me, Lis?"

Lisa cleared her throat before she answered, "Sure."

"Thanks." Sam practically rushed towards the back of the room, taking his apron off and grabbing his jacket before going out again. Lucifer was calm as he stood on the same spot he had let him while Ash looked silent and wary; Lisa's outgoing personality seemed to dim a little, her movements became nervous as they were when they first met, but her smile was still on place. Knowing that Lucifer's heavy presence was the one causing the change, Sam grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the exit, glancing one more time towards his friend. He'd have to talk with her. "See you tomorrow, Lis."

Sam looked the door they had passed, worried, before turning and catching Lucifer's expression. He saw his brows draw slightly together and feeling that he wasn't going to talk, Sam tried to start a conversation, "This is the first time you've ever come here."

Lucifer sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist, above his shirt but under his jacket, he pressed his cold nose against his cheek before kissing it in greeting. "I wasn't sure how of myself I needed to retract in order to be around others. I apologize for attempting to practice in the place you worked," he said. Then, backing until his pale eyes met his, he added, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah?"

"I promise to hide better my true nature the next time."

He looked down upon hearing the words 'next time', concentrating in the feeling of Lucifer's arm around the small of his back. "Don't worry, I'll talk with Lis."

Lucifer made a pleased, surprised sound when Sam pulled him towards an empty alley and kissed him. There was a smile on his lips by the time Sam backed away. "I liked the way your soul lightened when you saw me, it was beautiful," he said. Then brushed lightly a finger over his chest. "You're gorgeous."

Sam scoffed softly, unable to hide his smile or blush. "I think you're the only one that can say that without sounding cheesy."

Lucifer laughed. "Well, I noticed that you were 'sappy', as you humans would say." Lucifer then leaned down to brush their lips together. "I think I'm going to do it more often I you're going to act like this."

Sam pushed Lucifer playfully away, hearing the noise of the people walking close. "Kiss you, you mean?"

Lucifer had his arms surrounding him still, but he was slowly retreating. He brushed his lips on his forehead. "Happy," he answered and moved away. A smile still playing over his features. His arm around him was comforting all the way to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me who was that guy or do I need to use my charm to privy it out of you?"<p>

Sam glanced at his right and saw Lisa standing there, arms crossed over her chest while her smile grew as blood kept warming his cheeks. Sam fidgeted with the apron he had just put out before smiling sheepishly at her.

She waved a hand and huffed. "You don't need to really tell me, Sam. I was just picking on you." She walked and stood behind him to help him tie the apron. "Though I did notice the cow eyes you were giving him."

"I wasn't doing cow eyes."

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but you totally were." She patted her arm after she was done. "I know when someone is in love, Sam, and you totally were," she said, and then looked down with slight pursed lips. Her eyes becoming lost in a memory. Sam didn't touch her, not in that moment, but he did call for her. She looked up and smiled a little self-deprecating. "I know I shouldn't be afraid, but it's still there, you'know?"

Sam nodded because he did know. He then walked closer and hugged her gently; she stiffened at first but then she let herself go, her arms coming around his waist. "I wish that I wasn't afraid. It's stupid." Sam frowned, but before he could talk, Lisa intercepted him. "Yes, yes. I know is not stupid. Geez."

Sam huffed. "Hey, you're the one that accepted working in a bar."

She backed away, not before patting playfully at his stomach. "Well, how else am I going to overcome my fears and all that crap they told us then, um?"

"I don't think that's what they meant…," he said softly.

There was a smile on her lips, a patient one. It looked wise and tender. She would have been an amazing mother. "I have my ways, they've theirs."

Sam couldn't say more because he knew it worked for her. Sometimes she did get afraid of someone, went to the backroom and breathed for a couple of times, leaving Sam to attend. When the flow receded somewhat, Sam went to the back to see how she was. She usually drank water, her hand trembling a little around the glass. She would always say, "I know; is stupid," but Sam would shook his head and said that no, it wasn't. After making sure that she didn't need anything else, he returned to the bar. Lisa would always come later with a smile, talk with some of the regular clients, and serve.

She was one of the strongest women Sam knew.

"Can I least know the name of your friend?" Sam blinked and looked at her, his beating fastening because of the words. Right, that's what people usually ask about someone. "Give me a hand?" she pointed at her own apron and Sam walked towards her.

"Well," he started, not sure what to say. He probably needed to talk with Lucifer about this. Discuss if they were going to tell Sam's family the entirely of what he was, or just a front. But until then, Sam didn't felt good with lying about Lucifer. So changing the subject it was*. "He's not my friend," he said, then knowing how bad that would sound, he added, "We were, I mean, before. But he's more of my, uh, boyfriend."

With her apron already tied, she turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her lips slowly curling upwards. "So this is serious?"

Sam smiled back, dimples showing. Glancing down for a second, he answered. "Yeah, it is."

She hummed. "That's part of why you wanted your own apartment?"

Sam had a flash of the small apartment he had rented a while back using the money he had saved from the tips he received in Ellen's bar. Five minutes away from the Roadhouse; and fifteen minutes, from his surrogate family's house.

"What─? No! What I told Ellen and Bobby was true: I wanted to try to live on my own again," he said quickly, remembering Bobby helping him with you with his boxes and bags. He then huffed. "I'm going to start classes next year and I also need money. You know Ellen, she doesn't want me to work in other places when I can do fine here and people are scarce to hire." He leaned on one of the counter, annoyed. "Besides, you know I can't…" he trailed off with a hand.

"I didn't mean it that way, but, yes. You're right. Though I see that you're a little angry at that. You could try telling your doctor to change your pills? Maybe decrease your dose a bit?" When Sam didn't answer, she made a sound of understanding. "Since how long ago?"

"… A couple weeks ago?"

Lisa eyes knit together in worry. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest; and when she talked, her voice came a little weak. "He's not pressing you, right?"

Sam blinked in surprise. "No. No, he isn't. I'm doing because I want to." Then, huffing annoyingly he added, "He's actually really patient and doesn't care much, though I wish that he asked me for─" Sam looked away, feeling guilty all of sudden. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't─ I know that…"

She touched his arm. "Sam, I'm not going to break just for hearing the word sex, you know better than most how this works." When Sam nodded, she continued. "And maybe you only need to wait for your body to process the change."

Sam smiled. "I do admit that part of why I wanted the apartment was to be more time with him."

She didn't replied, but her eyes shone with an 'I knew it'; instead, she asked if they were living together. Sam didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't as if they were. Lucifer came most nights to his apartment and rarely left before Sam woke, but he understood that with all changes he was doing in Hell, he was tired and sometimes didn't possess the time to spend it with him. Sam wanted to distract him, give him relaxation. He admitted that he didn't have much to offer him though; not to a being that could obtain what it wanted by just wishing it.

"Oh, so he works late?" Lisa shrugged an arm and smiled. "Well, that's why there are key' copies, right?

"He doesn't have a copy," Sam replied before really thinking about it. He hated that sometimes it was so easy to talk with someone he liked ─ he tended to forget to think before speaking, after all.

"He doesn't? So he wakes you up whenever he comes?"

Sam felt his cheeks warm, there were only few times when Lucifer came when he was already asleep. Sam never woke up, not entirely, but now that the weather was cold, Lucifer had to put another sheet on him so his natural cool skin wouldn't bother him, because Lucifer knew that no matter how cold it was, Sam would snuggle close to his side.

"Do I want to ask?" Lisa asked when Sam hadn't answered, she tried to make it sound indifferent, but her lips were trembling, wanting to form a smile.

"No, just let's say he doesn't wake me up."

"You still should give him a key though," she pointed. "I could accompany you."

Sam was ready to tell her an excuse so he won't need to explain that Lucifer could pop up inside without a need of a door but then Ellen appeared from the door. "So here you are!" She gave them a long look, then, knowing that nothing wrong was happening, she said, "Now move your asses back here and stop delaying. We already opened."

She then returned to the bar and both of the chuckled. Lisa went first but she turned when he called her. "Could you please not say anything about this to Ellen?" he asked. "I want to introduce him in the Thanksgiving dinner to them."

Sam almost sighed in relief when she smiled, grabbed a two bottles, and said, "You got it."

* * *

><p>Sam took a sip from his cup of coffee, sighing as he enjoyed the taste of the hot liquid. He was glad that there was a coffee shop near to the bar and that they worked late. He didn't know how he would have worked without it, honestly.<p>

Sam bought other to go so he could give it to Lucifer, but he thought that it would be better if he brought Lucifer with him; they haven't had their first official date yet, so the place would be fine. They had different types of beverages and food he could make Lucifer try, like that Indian curry. He had found that Lucifer wasn't so appealed for sweets, though he did like to eat things too sugary; instead, he liked his food more spicy. He said that he liked the heat it produced in his vessel; the tingle he felt on his tongue was amazing for him.

He didn't work on Mondays so they could go after going to Ellen and Bobby's, he had promised to go early so he could accompany Ellen and Jo to buy some groceries; Thanksgiving was close and she wanted to buy the food before it went scarce and the better was taken. Sam wanted to take the advantage to search something for Christmas in the mall too. Ellen wasn't too worried, because the holiday was still very far away, but Sam wanted to see if he could find something for Lucifer there, because what did you gave to a being that could snap everything from thin air?

He put a hand inside his pocket, feeling the key Lisa had accompanied him to make. He was going to repeat Lisa that it wasn't really necessary but then he thought about it and realized that he wanted to give Lucifer one. Not because he thought the angel would use it, but for the meaning behind it. He wanted Lucifer to know that the place wasn't only Sam's, but theirs. Bobby helped him move the boxes, but it was Lucifer the one that had helped him put everything into place.

Sam remembered looking over his shoulder and see Lucifer holding a book with a smile. After walking towards him, curious at what had made him put such tender expression on his face, he saw the old photo album Dean and Sam had managed to fill over the years on Bobby's hands, with lots of photos with just the two of them alone, few old of their mom, some of their dad, Jess, Bobby, Ellen. Few of little Jo as she was still little by the time Dean died and Sam had hid it, unable to bear the sight of it anymore.

"I think Ellen put it there, I left it on the cellar after… well," he didn't finish, distracted by the pages Lucifer passed through slowly, asking him from time to time, what some things were and Sam telling the story behind it.

When they finished, Lucifer asked, "And where are you going to put it? This is not going to fit in the small bookshelf you have." Both turned towards the pile of books that were too big for the bookshelf that had come with the apartment.

"Well, perhaps I buy a shelf, or maybe built it by myself."

"Can I help with that too?" Lucifer looked up at him and smiled, pulling Sam into a kiss when he nodded.

Sam started smiling as he walked, so invested in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man until it was too late. He tried to move away but it came too late, his coffee splashed against the man's sleeve and the front of Sam's collar. He was looking into the damage caused in the man, trying to put some space between the hot wet spot and his skin, repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pri─"

Sam flinched. He started to glance up, ready to apologize even more even when the hot water was causing him pain too, trying to remember if there were napkins alongside the take out he had bought to eat home. But he stopped when the man in front of him started to look him with fear. Terror setting in his features as the color left his face. "Are you fine?" Sam asked, his voice seeming to startle the man and to put him into action.

One moment he was there, standing almost as tall as Sam; the next, he was kneeling. His bow deep, eyes straight to the floor. Sam eyes widened and he looked around, wanting to see if there was a camera close or something. Nothing.

"My apologies, my Lord," he said loudly. And, oh god, now people were giving them weird glances. "I didn't intend to make you trip. I'm truly sorry."

"Stand, Stand!" he urged, bending so others wouldn't think too much of their actions. The man glanced up at him when he touched his shoulder to drag him up. Black eyes met his. Sam backed off, lost his foot and he'd have fallen over if it wasn't because of the demon's grip on his hand, pulling him forward. He used the momentum to grab the knife on his belt with practiced ease; the demon killing one, the one Lucifer had made him constantly practice with.

"Let me go," he said, the edge of the knife touching the demon's neck. He tried to cover the blunt part with his hand, but even like that, people gasped and walked away. The demon let his hand go. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I didn't mean to disrespect you," he murmured.

Sam pushed him towards a dark alley and stepped back once inside it; knife still in hand. "What? I'm not your Lord."

"You're our Lord's escort. That's enough for us," he answered with determination.

Sam blinked. Frowned and looked carefully into the demon's eyes. There was dread and aversion, but also respect and a slight admiration. It made his fingers twitch. It felt like a responsibility.

He needed to talk with Lucifer.

"Go away."

"But your shirt, my─"

"Go away," he pressed between clenched teeth. "If you're worried that I'll tell Lucifer, then don't."

"It's not that, but you're─" Sam didn't know what expression he was wearing, but the demon stopped talking. When he walked away, Sam swallowed, his muscles finally relaxing. He placed the demon-killing knife on his belt, walked towards the mouth of the alleyway and, grabbing the bag with the take out he had drop, he left. Using the longest path in case cops came looking for turmoil. He wanted to blame the weather for his hands shaking from time to time as he ran. His apartment wasn't far away, five minutes of walking. Eight for the route he had chosen.

He needed to talk with Lucifer.


	2. The coffee shop

Lucifer was resting in one of the ugly sofas Sam had. He thought in visiting him in the bar, knowing that his shift would be over in a few minutes, but it wasn't too late and there were always too many people at this hour for him to appear without Sam scolding him for scaring someone. Time had been always relative for him, it constantly changed depending where he was, however, Lucifer had found that he appreciated it greatly to spend it more with Sam than with demons and damned souls. Of course that didn't mean he didn't enjoy spending some time alone. One would thought otherwise after being inside the Cage for so long; the truth was that he enjoyed being able to chose when to be alone, especially in places where he had good memories. Sam had lived here for a few weeks already, but it was enough for him to like it.

He could glance at the kitchen and remember them kissing against the small fridge; Sam teaching him how to cook a pizza. Drinking coffee after Lucifer had spent the night, even after repeating that he wasn't going to sleep again, that he didn't need to. He liked this sofa too, even if it wasn't esthetically appealing because it was big and purple, but Sam could come over and easily sit on his lap so it wasn't all bad. Rubbing his back and neck with soothing circles whenever Lucifer felt weary and stressed, pressing the tense spots on the muscles he wasn't able to fix with expert fingers. He didn't know how Sam knew when to do it, but he did. And Lucifer wished he could be good at giving massages as Sam was, but he always tended to rub at the spot with too much force, causing Sam to hiss most of times.

Lucifer glanced at the clock hung on the wall again. Maybe today Sam would know, too. Hell's business was going slow. Demons didn't like the change, and Lucifer found himself stressing over constantly. Since he had been searching for Cain things had become tense, but it was necessary.

He sighed and tilted his side to the right, looking at the empty sofa in front of him. He also remembered calling for Michael days ago, asking for his presence. He waited for long minutes, but nothing came. Ready to go and return to Hell, he stood up, but there was a familiar displacement of air that made him look up, thinking that his brother would be there. He wasn't. In its place, Raphael stood tall in front of him, looking as tired as he had seen Michael before. "Lucifer."

Lucifer didn't say 'Not you too', instead he sat again in one of the sofas, motioning Raphael to do the same in front of him. "I called for Michael, sister. Not that your company isn't appreciated, of course."

Raphael sat, apparently agreeing with Lucifer in how awful those seats were. "He's busy," she answered.

"Still? One would have thought that he have learnt to delegate some work after so many eons in the same job."

"You know that not many can do what Michael can, Lucifer."

She didn't mention how not one, but him could. There wasn't any resentment in her words, not like those times when they were young and she wanted to help Michael in everything, wanting to be like their older brother, only to find that her grace wasn't situated for most of his tasks. She atone more with Gabriel, in the same way he did with Michael.

"And how is he?" Her lips pursed and that movement made Lucifer lean towards her. "You can't tell me? Did Michael ask you to not tell me anything?"

She glared, confirming his words and Lucifer sent a quick message to his brother, 'Damn you, Michael. What are you doing?'

Raphael's eyebrows twitched and her lips pursed. The action made something lit inside him. "You're hearing Michael's prayers, aren't you?" She stood in one fluid movement, visibly started at his statement.

"The souls are being protected," she said quickly before leaving. Lucifer didn't understand then why she had come when no explanation was going to be given. Nor he did, now. But Abbadon appearing in front of the empty sofa made him pull his musings aside for the moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. It had been no more than a few days ago that he had waked Abbadon up, retrieving her from the space between timelines she was in. It was an attempt to search for his mentor. It wasn't working so far.

"Shouldn't be me the one asking that?"

"That I had brought you into this dimension doesn't mean you're entitled to follow me wherever I go, Abbadon. Remember that you're in try-out. I can eliminate you whenever I want."

Her smirk was all demonic intelligence. "I just want to serve you, my Lord," she said. "You told me to inform you about Crowley's whereabouts, am I right?"

Meg mentioned that it was Crowley the one given the task of making sure she didn't escape. But there was an old pipe in her jail; one that dripped drops of water from time to time in the Salomon's circle they had trapped her in. After it had erased a part and she was able to escape, she found out that the demons weren't really strong even if there was a great number of them, the hellhounds still young. It was easy for her to escape with the power she had.

"You have found him?" Lucifer asked.

Her eyes lit in mischief. "No, but we've found interesting information about him working with a powerful pagan god."

Lucifer wanted to roll his eyes. He really needed to kill every one of them. "Tell me all about it," he said, his eyes narrowing in disgust when she moved to sit next to him.

* * *

><p>Once in the hall that led to his apartment, Sam took a deep breath before he opened the door, wanting to erase the tight smile he felt on his lips, as well as subdue the eyes that he was sure screamed 'I'm going to kill you'. He didn't want to fight.<p>

Lucifer turned his gaze towards him when Sam opened the door in a movement, a beautiful woman sitting gracefully on the arm of his couch, next to Lucifer. She smiled a little too toothily; her red lips framing perfectly her smile while a strand of her red hair fell lazily behind her ear. Pearls curled around her lean neck, seeming to glint alongside her smile. Lucifer was still wearing his suit, there wasn't a tie, and the upper bottom was loose, making him look casual.

He had looked mildly bored from whatever tale the woman was telling him, however, when his eyes found his something close to affection seemed to lit in him, but then he narrowed his eye, apparently able to look him better. Lucifer stood and in a blink he was standing in front of him; a hand moving to stroke his cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked, unable to hide his amusement at some of the huffs of annoyance Sam couldn't seem to be able to stop.

"I don't know, why you don't tell me?" he whispered harshly.

Looking honestly confused, Lucifer tilted his head. Sam scoffed and glanced towards the woman. He saw for a moment eyes filled with revulsion before her smile appeared and she stood. Sam had at least the modesty to smile back.

"So this is your chosen companion, my Lord?" She made an exaggerated flourish with her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Samuel."

Lucifer's features barely changed. "You may go, Abbadon," he said evenly, a hint of a torturous promise in his voice.

"And Hell?" she said, walking closer to Lucifer's side, touching his arm briefly, the charming smile never leaving her lips as she glanced at Sam from the corner of her eyes. Lucifer didn't bat an eye.

She wouldn't have problems with being naked, Sam thought, she'd probably undress gladly if Lucifer asked. He tightened his hold in the bag with food and sighed. He turned towards Abbadon and nodded politely, then looking at Lucifer again, he said, "I'll be in the kitchen." The 'we need to talk' was implicit, but it was there.

"I'll be there in a second." Holding Sam's free hand, Lucifer kissed his knuckles before turning towards the woman. Sam didn't hear anything they talked as he closed the kitchen's door behind him. He leaned on the counter, letting it take his whole weight.

Taking his jacket harshly away, Sam placed the bags of food on the small table and started taking plates out to serve his food, but stopped, placing the food in the fridge instead with a sigh.

"How have you gotten that?"

Sam's turned left and he saw Lucifer under the doorway, watching the two big wet brownish dots on the collar of his white shirt. "Well, I was drinking some coffee and one of your minions walked into me, making me drop most of it."

"I don't know what I want now" he said exasperatedly, "but I want to have the choice to choose for myself, Lucifer!" He moved his arm away and walked towards the kitchen's door, his throat closing and tension filling his being. "I know that for you I'm a weak little human, but I can protect me. I can decide what I want."

Lucifer looked over his laptop that still lay over the table since that morning pointedly. "You were preparing yourself for a vampire nest. I don't think that qualifies as a way to know how to decide things that aren't going to harm you, Sam."

"Were you looking into─" Sam stopped talking and shook his head. "We can't talk like this. I'm tired from working and you look tired, too. I… I need to take a walk," Sam said, taking a deep breath as he turned, a hand spread over the door.

He felt Lucifer's body close behind him when he didn't opened the door, fingers ghosting over his arm. "You know that I love you."

"I know." Sam bit his lower lip and a smile curled around his lips. He placed his free hand over Lucifer's, squeezed once, and let go. "I love you too."

He sighed and pushed the door without looking back. In part because he didn't want to lose his temper; in other part because he didn't want to look at the expression Lucifer wore. He was a coward.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't knew how long he had wandered, hands inside his pocket; gaze down as he continued walking in the cold street. It was already winter and the brush of the wind was almost painful. He was able to see his warm breath lingering in the air, condensing the cold atmosphere surrounding him. It was beautiful in its simplicity. He liked the cold, loved it in fact, every breeze that brushed against his cheeks felt like one of Lucifer's touches. He wondered if Lucifer's breath would do the same as his or the air would remain the same.<p>

He groaned and entered inside the nearest coffee shop because he wanted to be warm. Needed it to keep his head clear.

A soft bell rang the moment he pushed the door open. The place was small, brown and cream colors painting the walls; tables made from dark, old wood were spread around the room. It was cozy in a way. It emanated a welcomed aura and Sam could felt his shoulders relax at the ambient. He looked at the place, at the warm lights that made it look as if it wasn't winter outside. Sam didn't know much of art but the paintings that hung on the walls looked familiar and too well done, as if they were the real-deal. But it couldn't be, could it?

"Like it?" Sam was so immersed in looking at his surroundings that he hadn't noticed the man behind the counter. As the place, there was something warm about the him. Maybe it was how easily he carried himself, the smile on his face, or his golden colored eyes, looking as if they were caramel melted by the light.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intent to hover," Sam said as he walked towards him. From close, he noticed that his hair wasn't brown, but chestnut.

The man shrugged. "That's okay. Want something?" he pointed at the board hung behind him. "I make a mean vanilla latte. What the doctor ordered for this weather."

Sam smiled, there was something in the man that felt familiar. Comfortable. "Okay, just not too sugary."

"Now you've offended me." The man pressed a hand against his chest in a mock-hurt expression. Sam chuckled and chose to sit as he waited for his drink, that way at least he won't look as if he hovered over the guy. He didn't wait long, a few minutes later the guy was placing a cup in front of him.

"Thanks," Sam said before drinking, pleased at the taste of it. It was actually very good. He glanced at the side, were one paint hung. There weren't windows but it was nice. He kept drinking, slowing his pace with each sip. As his mind calmed and the anger retreated, Sam realized that he wanted to be with Lucifer in this coffee shop, drinking.

He shook his head, perhaps he shouldn't have gone as he did. Though he knew that if he stayed, things would get worse between them and Sam hated to fight with him. He hated to fight with anyone he loved. It hurt. Dean had always been the emotional constipated; Sam the one that talked about his feelings. He wondered when it came difficult to do so. When it started to scare him to open up.

"Your cup is getting cold." Sam looked up and saw the man sitting in a chair that he hadn't seen before, one that put them in the same height. He wasn't looking at his eyes, but at the dry coffee spot on his shirt. "Problems in Paradise?" he asked, now glancing up at him, a small gleam of mischief in his eyes, as if what he had just said was the funniest thing ever. "You look as if you've relationship problems. I'm not going to say anything, but just know that many know me as Dr. Love." He winked.

"Just the usual," Sam conceded, darting his eyes away because the expression he wore reminded him of Lucifer. Wanting to change the subject, Sam added, "How is that this place is empty if you can make drinks like this?" He pointed his cup. "Bad marketing?"

The guy laughed. "Have you forgotten that we're in winter? This is the time everyone wants to open coffee shops."

Sam hummed and took another sip. With a latte like the one he was drinking, it was strange that there weren't lines waiting by the door. He finished the cup and looking down at the empty mug, he thought in buying another one. For Lucifer. He wanted to return to their apartment and talk.

Taking a deep breath, he felt the courage building inside him. He stood. "I want one to go."

The man shook his head, looking truly apologetic. "Sorry, no can do. I don't have more of those cups to go; probably tomorrow I'll have them." Sam let all the air he had inhaled in one go. "Oh," he breathed.

"Really. Sorry, kiddo. But let me tell you this, you come next time and I give you a discount, deal?" Sam tried to smile. He didn't remember where this place was. "You know what always sets me in good mood?" The man said when Sam didn't move. "A magic trick."

Sam raised an eyebrow and repeated, incredulous, "A magic trick?"

"Yeah."

The guy stood from his chair and bend down to search for something inside the counter. Sam couldn't see what it was but before he had the chance to lean, the guy was already jumping, looking up at him as he showed him a black hat.

"Okay, look. Nothing inside." He made a show of putting his hand inside the hat and Sam peered over to see that it indeed, it was empty. "Nothing under my sleeves either."

Sam snorted. "Okay, okay. What are you gonna pull from the hat now, I wonder."

The man seemed to appreciate his sense of humor. He winked and his hand covered the hat's hole. He closed his eyes, pouted a little, and exhaled. He then looked at him. "I need to say the magic words, so it can work." Sam huffed in amusement. The words that came from the man next were short, rough. It made the fine airs of his arms rise.

Lucifer always told him to trust his instinct.

His hand was moving towards his belt by the time the man snapped his fingers, his own closing around the edge of the knife. But before he could do anything, in a quick movement, the man was already pulling a long feather from the hat and was smiling at him. "Ta-dah!"

Sam's eyes widened. He looked inside the small hat and the feather again. It was impossible that by its length it had came from it. The man shrugged easily. "I know, I'm awesome."

"How did you do it?"

"Sorry, kiddo, a magician never reveals his secrets." There was something in his smile that Sam couldn't place. Something familiar. "But, here. The feather is yours."

Sam backed slightly away when the feather was placed in front of him, a few inches away from his face. "It's beautiful," he said and grabbed the feather. The feeling in his gut was still there and his right hand was on top of his tight, close to the weapon.

The feather was caramel from close, but when one swirled it, it glinted gold. Strange patterns covered it, he didn't know if the color was blue or silver, but it was still stunning. Close to the quill were thin yellow-colored strands, looking innocent and small in contrast to the end. It emanated comfort, as the coffee shop did, but purer. It felt like those times Lucifer brushed his soul soothingly and Sam felt at ease as he relaxed between his arms.

He remembered being curled against Lucifer side in the hospital's room, his hushed voice as he told Sam about how he escaped the Cage. Mentioning all what he had seen, the brothers that visited him. He remembered how he went quiet after he told him about his youngest brother, how he had gone away in disappointment and longing, not being able to stay in Heaven anymore.

When he thought Lucifer wasn't going to continue, he started talking about how he was: joy incarnated, happiness immediately lit in those that surrounded him. As Raphael had been behind Michael, seeking knowledge; Gabriel was behind him, always curious to learn what he had to teach. He cared like Raphael: deep, with its whole self. But unlike her, whose love was more silent and calm, he chose to externalized it. Showed it to everyone, fledglings and older alike. But, like Lucifer, love had been his downfall too.

He looked up, a more genuine smile curling on his lips. "It is beautiful," he repeated and the man huffed, seemed to fidget on his feet in embarrassment as if Sam had made him the best compliment ever.

"Oh, you." He waved a hand, the smirk on his lips looked so damn familiar, it made him long. Sam put his right hand inside his pocket. The key was still there. He pulled it out and played with it between his fingertips, it looked small on his large hands.

"It looks empty; you better find a key-ring or something for it." Sam found the man looking down at his hand, a lazy smirk spread over his cheeks. Their eyes meet and Sam swore he saw a golden gleam in his eyes, something powerful and dangerous shone behind them. "Now you better go, kiddo. I've to close, you know."

For some reason, it sounded like a warning. A threat under a sweet voice.

Sam snorted. Yeah, it was Lucifer's brother alright.

* * *

><p>When Sam returned home, Lucifer wasn't there.<p>

Sam wanted to call for him but he thought that, perhaps, like he did, Lucifer also wanted some time alone. It had passed less than an hour since he took a walk. He pulled the feather out of his jacket and placed it on a desk he had near one of his sofas.

"I'm here," he said out loud, thinking about Lucifer. He still didn't understand how prayers worked but Lucifer had told him that he was able to know when one was directed at him. "Come home whenever you like."

Sam ran a hand through his hair and changed into a comfortable, clean shirt before going to sleep. Tomorrow he had an early shift.


End file.
